


Midnight Thoughts

by Paraprosdokia (ChangeableConsistency)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Self-Indulgent, insomnia driven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeableConsistency/pseuds/Paraprosdokia
Summary: Sometimes when I can’t sleep the words that hide by day come pouring out.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Words Words Words

All my words are stolen  
Every one from somewhere else

My voice is someone else’s  
Like my words, stolen

I seek a voice that’s all my own  
Owned by none but me

And free


	2. Fluency now forgotten

I wonder if time is real for other people. 

This is a week, a month, a year. 

This a day and this a second.

Time, for me, is a foreign thing— and not. 

Foreign is familiar; a song in another language, architecture that flows this way instead of that. The line of a brow or the curve of a mouth. 

Foreign is familiar. 

Time a mystery others have solved but cannot solve for me. The proofs run together, raindrops on a window, the glass forever fogged. 


	3. My skin is too thin and my bones too jagged

Some days I feel my death in my beating heart  
The way it binds my breath

The way my bones ache with the need to escape my body

But it’s my mind that holds the key

And the prison

Pain a depth and breadth beyond my senses 

Sharp

Cold

A yawning sea, unbound

Set to swallow me whole 


End file.
